Legends of Zelda: Malignant of Darkness
by The Princess Zelda
Summary: Revising Chapters, but story is initially complete Dark Link steals Zelda from the castle and makes Link look like a dangerous menace to the land. Now he is wanted deadalive, while searching for Zelda who may be in more danger than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1 Illicitly Captured

_Hello! Welcome new and old readers! This story was actually my very first story I ever wrote here for and now that I've been here for almost two years (4/22/03) I decided that it was about time to make a few modifications to some of my stories starting with "The Legend of Zelda: Malignant of Evil" that is now renamed, "Malignant of Darkness". I liked this story quite a bit, but I noticed I was really lazy when it came to posting chapters for it. In the original format, it was all down on one single chapter! Obviously, that would've been a pain to read! Well, I began cutting up the chapters one day and so far, I've got all nineteen chapters almost ready for posting. However, I am revising and editing them, so for now I'll try to post each chapter every couple days or a week latest! In the meantime, enjoy the story!_

**Chapter 1  
  
Illicitly Captured  
**  
It was a small, stoned tower with vines crawling up to the top. Princess Zelda sat next to the window looking down near the drawbridge for Link. Ganon was after her again, but she knew that Ganon couldn't physically come in contact with her. How could he seek his revenge on her when they're in different realms? It had to be one of Ganon's minions.

The sun was fading away leaving a blanket of stars above the castle. All Zelda could do is to wait for Link, so she went to bed and eventually fell asleep.

About a few hours later, there was commotion going on at the bottom of Zelda's tower. Metal swords started clash and cries of defeat faded. Then there were sounds of footsteps coming up to the door. It creaked open and a dark figure swooshed through the shadows.

Then a horse neighed just ouside below the tall tower. It woke up Zelda and she walked over to the window. It was Epona. Link is here! Zelda grew excited and ran to the door, only found that it was locked. She couldn't get out. "Hello?" she started, "Can you unlock the door for me, please?" But no one answered, she only heard silence until something creaked right behind her.

She turned very slowly towards the window. It was Link. His face was covered in shadows and he wore a cape that went to knees. He stood still as the princess looked at her.

"Link," she gasped, "You scared me, I thought you were one of Ganon's minions." Link didn't speak, but held much emotion into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She stepped towards him but stopped when she noticed that his sword was drawn and covered with blood.

"What happened?" Something was terribly wrong, she could sense it.

Link began to walk towards the princess, but she only stepped back until her back was pressed against the wall.

His face was still not distinguished, but he crept even closer to her, which eventually made his face visible. She looked at him; he looked the same, but there was something very different about him. It wasn't his face or body, or what he was wearing, it was something deeper; it was his eyes. He put his sword away and took his last step towards her. They were face to face looking into each other's eyes. Then she realized what was within him; darkness. He wasn't Link, he was Dark Link.

Zelda's face froze in horror, thinking what he'll do to her. She wanted to run, but he was too close and the door was locked. That's why the sword was covered with blood; he slew the guards that were protecting her. Then Dark Link lifted his hand to her chin.

"So beautiful," he began, "It's too bad things had to turn out this way."

"No..." Zelda whispered.

"Even beautiful things must die," he said.

Dark Link slipped his hand down to her neck and pressed it against the wall. His other hand ran through her long blonde hair and he smelt it. Zelda turned her face away, but he pulled it forward. His face leaned closer to hers, until their lips were almost touching.

"Of course, there are exceptions that I could allow," he said and he closed his eyes, but just before he could kiss her, she slapped his face and pushed him away, and then darted for the window.

Dark Link got up and ran towards the window, but he was too late, she was already climbing down the vines of the tower. Then he started to climb down, but of course, he was much faster than she was.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Zelda screamed.

By the time Zelda was at the bottom, Dark Link jumped from the vines and landed on his feet. She looked back and started running, but he was too fast. He caught up to her, grabbed her arms, pushed her to the ground, and pinned her.

This time, Princess Zelda was unable to move at all. Dark Link pulled out a small bag of shimmering powder. He poured a small amount into his hand and blew it into the princess' face. She quickly grew weary and passed out.

The drawbridge started to lower down a little bit. Link ran to the end of it and looked at Dark Link and Zelda.

"Zelda!" he yelled as the drawbridge was lowered half way to the ground.

"Sleep princess," he said, "You'll need plenty of it." He picked her up and walked to Epona, Link's horse. The evil half and Princess Zelda then rode off into the darkness to perform Ganon's wishes.

The drawbridge was almost down, but Link didn't care. He jumped off and ran towards their direction, but to Link's dismay, he lost sight of them. They were gone.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 The Deception of Link

_**Hello again! Yes I know! Looking at these chapters...they are SUPER short! Hmmm, I guess you can look at it as a good thing, especially considering in all of my other stories, their chapters are REALLY looooooong! Well anyhow, enjoy Chapter 2!**_

**Chapter 2  
  
The Deception of Link**

By this time, Dark Link had kidnapped Zelda and Link had gone to find them, but no one knew that Ganon had summoned Link's darker half to kidnap the princess of Hyrule. All that was known was that Link came to the castle, he must have slaughtered the soldiers that had guarded Zelda's tower, and then kidnapped her.

The next morning, King Harkinian, Zelda's father, gave an announcement to his people and to the other leaders of Hyrule. He sent one of his advisors with Impa to deliver the announcement to his kingdom.

"I am afraid I bring you all terrible news," the advisor said to the townspeople, "Our beloved Princess of Hyrule has been taken from the castle by..."

"You cannot say his name," whispered Impa as she interrupted the advisor, "We still haven't any idea if it was Link."

"There's plenty of evidence," he stated, "There were witnesses who saw Link slash the guards, even Agahnim saw him."

Impa could not believe anything that she had heard about Link. She knew Link did come by to the castle, but only to protect Zelda, not to kidnap her. It just didn't made sense. She left the advisor and headed back to the castle.

"There is only one who knows Zelda's whereabouts," the advisor continued to the people, "He is Zelda's kidnapper and is known as Link." The townspeople started talking amongst themselves. "Anyone that knows where Link and Zelda are, will be graciously rewarded by King Harkinian." The advisor turned away to leave, but then someone yelled out, "Dead or Alive?"

"Who said that?" the advisor asked. The crowd became quiet.

"Link, would his majesty like him dead or alive?" said the man; he was wearing a dark cape with dark boots, and the hood over head covered his face.

"I would assume that the King Harkinian wants him..." said the advisor, but before he finished, the man with the dark cape took off his hood. "Link..." the advisor whispered as Dark Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow into the advisor's chest. All of the people screamed and ran into their houses. There were four soldiers on guard around the market, but Dark Link was too good for them. He did a spin attack and slashed three of the guards; the fourth one started to run to the castle to send more soldiers, but Dark Link shot an arrow into his back and the soldier fell to the ground.

Dark Link then took a broken peice of dry wood, covered it with cloth, lit it, and set fire on one of the houses. The meniacal feign laughed as he stole one of the horses and rode off.

Meanwhile, Link was in the west of the field looking for any horse trails. Then he remembered, 'Epona's song, why didn't I think of that before?' He took out his ocarina, closed his eyes, and played Epona's song. Out of nowhere, Epona appeared. She neighed and galloped towards Link.

"There you are girl," he said as he stroked her main. Link then looked up and noticed that there were clouds of smoke coming from the market in from of the castle.

"C'mon Epona!" said Link as he mounted Epona and rode off to the market as fast as he could.

When they reached the market, Link noticed that there were very few people outside. He stopped and got off of Epona, then walked up to an old woman to ask what happened, but just before he could, she screamed, "Help! Help! He came back! He came back!"

"Who came back?" Link asked, then all of a sudden he saw dozens of soldiers lined up at the entrances, "What's going on here?"

"Attack!" said the leader of the miniature army as the other soldiers ran towards Link attempting to kill him. Link turned to Epona and mounted her, but there was no way out. The soldiers were covering all of the entrances and it was merely hopeless. The Link got an idea.

"Close the bridge!" yelled one of the soldiers. The drawbridge started pulling up and it was almost half way to the top.

"Hiyaah!" he yelled as Epona rushed to the drawbridge that was closing. Epona reached the end of the lifting bridge and successfully jumped over the moat. They rode off through the field finding a place that would give them supplies so that they may continue looking for Zelda.

To Be Continued...


End file.
